A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless flexible hose articles and methods. Some embodiments relate to low-mass hoses. Some embodiments are related to methods for making and using such hoses.
B. Description of the Related Art
Wireless hose articles are known in the art. Prior art wireless hoses typically consist of one or more layers of polymer such as rubbers, thermoplastics and/or thermosets. Some prior art also includes one or more reinforcing layers, such as a braided fiber layer. However, the art is deficient in that it fails to include wireless hose articles having helical non-wire reinforcing members.
The present invention provides hoses having helical non-wire reinforcing members. The present invention also provides methods related to hose articles having helical non-wire reinforcing members.